Régénération
La régénération était le processus par lequel les Seigneurs du Temps (ainsi que d'autres espèces et individus) renouvelaient leur être. Elle était généralement accompagnée d'un changement d'apparence et, bien souvent, de la personnalité. Ce phénomène pouvait être déclenché par une maladie grave, un âge avancé, ou encore une blessure mortelle. Mais il pouvait aussi être provoqué volontairement par un individu pour lui-même mais aussi pour un autre. De la même manière, un Seigneur du Temps pouvait choisir de ne pas se régénérer, ce qui revenait à se suicider. Seigneurs du Temps Origine Le Onzième Docteur expliqua à Madame Vastra qu'il pensait que des milliards d'années d'exposition au Schisme Intempéré avaient contribué à donner cette faculté au Seigneurs du Temps (DW: A Good Man Goes to War). Fonctionnement Les Seigneurs du Temps avaient apparemment des "paquets" d'énergie régénérative dans leur corps, correspondant chacun à une régénération. Si un de ces paquets était retiré du corps, le Seigneur du Temps perdrait cette régénération (DW: Mawdryn Undead). Il leur était possible de transférer une partie de cette énergie vers quelqu'un d'autre pour le soigner (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). Un traumatisme suffisamment fort provoquait le relâchement d'hormones, appelées lindos, dans l'organisme, qui déclenchaient le processus de régénération des cellules. Un Seigneur du Temps régénéré depuis peu était identifiable par une forte concentration de lindos dans son orgnisme (RN: The Twin Dilemma, AUDIO: Unregenerate!). Apparence Pendant la régénération, le corps du Seigneur du Temps pouvait briller d'une lumière blanche (DW: The Tenth Planet, Logopolis, RN: The Indestructible Man), ou multicolore (DW: The Caves of Androzani, Time and the Rani, Utopia), crépiter avec de l'électricité (DW: Le Seigneur du Temps) ou encore émettre une décharge d'énergie dorée dont l'intensité était variable et qui pouvait provoquer des dégâts autour du corps (DW: The Parting of the Ways, The Stolen Earth, The End of Time, Day of the Moon, Let's Kill Hitler, The Night of the Doctor, The Day of the Doctor, The Time of the Doctor, Hell Bent). Dans d'autres cas, l'énergie régénérative n'était pas visible et l'ancien corps semblait juste fondre dans le nouveau (DW: Planet of the Spiders, RN: The Ancestor Cell, The Touch of the Nurazh). Lorsque le Onzième Docteur se régénéra après avoir obtenu un nouveau cycle de régénérations sur Trenzalore, il émit une quantité phénoménale d'énergie sous une forme presque liquide. Plus tard, lorsqu'il changea effectivement d'apparence, ce fut de manière brusque avec une décharge presque invisible d'énergie (DW: The Time of the Doctor). La plupart du temps, une régénération pouvait se produire en présence de quelqu'un sans danger (DW: The Tenth Planet, Planet of the Spiders, Logopolis, The Caves of Androzani, Time and the Rani, The Time of the Doctor). Cependant, à partir de sa huitième régénération, le Docteur commença parfois à prévenir les gens autour de lui de ne pas trop s'approcher. (DW: The Night of the Doctor, Let's Kill Hitler). De la même manière, lorsque le Dixième Docteur entama une régénération au cours de l'invasion Dalek du XXIe siècle, Jack Harkness conseilla à Rose Tyler de rester éloignée du Docteur alors que le processus commençait (DW: The Stolen Earth). La véritable régénération du Dixième Docteur, particulièrement violente, montre la pertinence d'une telle prudence puisque les dégâts qu'elle causa au TARDIS força celui-ci à se régénérer aussi complètement (DW: The End of Time, The Eleventh Hour). Le Onzième Docteur, quand il reçut son nouveau cycle de vie de la part des Seigneurs du Temps, eut une régénération encore plus explosive, émettant une onde de choc semblable à celle d'une explosion nucléaire. La ville de Noël fut secouée, plusieurs nacelles de combat Dalek furent éjectées dans le ciel et la soucoupe volante Dalek qui attaquait fut détruite. Les habitants de la ville durent être mis en sécurité en urgence dans l'église par Clara Oswald (DW: The Time of the Doctor). Transformations Au cours de la régénération, des erreurs pouvait survenir lors de la multiplication des cellules régénérées et altérer l'ADN. À cause de cela, le Seigneur du Temps changeait de taille, de corpulence, de poids, et d'apparence générale; de plus, son âge apparent pouvait aussi changer. Sa personnalité était également altérée; en effet, même les cellules et la chimie générale du cerveau étaient transformées. En revanche, le type sanguin ne changeait pas d'une régénération à l'autre (RN: The Eight Doctors). Selon le Sixième Docteur, la personnalité restait globalement la même mais l'équilibre entre les différents traits de cette personnalité pouvait être affecté par la régénération (AUDIO: The Sirens of Time). Certaines sources prétendent que les Seigneurs du Temps naissaient avec un seul cœur et que le deuxième poussait lors de la première régénération (RN: The Man in the Velvet Mask). Cependant, d'autres sources ont montré des Seigneurs du Temps avec deux cœurs dès leur première incarnation, tels que le Docteur (AUDIO: Frostfire, The Abandoned) et Jenny (DW: The Doctor's Daughter). La régénération pouvait aussi changer la position des cœurs (DW: Dalek, The Power of Three). D'après le Onzième Docteur, toutes le régénérations étaient douloureuses (SJA: Death of the Doctor). Des transformations physiques plus importants étaient possibles. Par exemple, le Onzième Docteur ayant perdu une jambe au cours du Siège de Trenzalore (RN: The Dreaming), celle-ci repoussa lorsqu'il obtint son nouveau cycle; le Douzième Docteur possédait en effet ses deux membres lorsqu'il émergea de la régénération (DW: The Time of the Doctor, Deep Breath). Le Onzième Docteur, tout juste régénéré à partir du Dixième, cru un instant être devenu une femme mais sa pomme d'Adam lui montra que ce n'était pas le cas (DW: The End of Time) tandis que le Neuvième Docteur suggéra qu'il pouvait se retrouver avec deux têtes, ou même aucune (DW: The Parting of the Ways). Le changement de genre d'une incarnation à l'autre était possible: le Corsaire, par exemple, était connu pour avoir eu plusieurs incarnations féminines et masculines (DW: The Doctor's Wife). Après la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps, le Maître devint une Dame du Temps (DW: Dark Water) et le Général, qui avait été une femme sous ses dix premières incarnations, devint un homme lors de sa dixième régénération avant de redevenir une femme après avoir été abattu par le Douzième Docteur (DW: Hell Bent). Le Docteur devint également une femme après la régénération du Douzième Docteur en Treizième Docteur, un changement qu'elle trouva immédiatement "magnifique" (DW: Twice Upon a Time). Les Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient également changer de couleur de peau au cours de la régénération (SJA: Death of the Doctor, DW: Let's Kill Hitler, Hell Bent, RN: Engines of War). La deuxième incarnation de River Song, dont l'ADN était "humain + Seigneur du Temps" parce qu'elle avait été conçue dans le vortex du temps, commença à l'état de bébé (DW: Day of the Moon, Let's Kill Hitler). Généralement, le nouveau corps était en bonne santé; cependant, le Onzième Docteur commença par vérifier que son corps était dans un était normal en contrôlant la présence de jambes, de doigts, d'yeux, d'un nez, d'un menton et de cheveux (DW: The End of Time). Un Seigneur du Temps ne se régénérait pas obligatoirement en une forme humaine; le Onzième Docteur prétendit même qu'il pouvait devenir n'importe quoi (SJA: Death of the Doctor) et Romana, en essayant différentes formes pour sa deuxième incarnation, tenta même une apparence humanoïde à la peau bleue (DW: Destiny of the Daleks). Effets secondaires Pendant les premières heures qui suivaient sa régénération, un Seigneur du Temps pouvait éprouver de la confusion, de grandes périodes d'inconscience, un comportement erratique ou encore des pertes de mémoire (DW: Spearhead from Space, Robot, Castrovalva, Le Seigneur du Temps, The Christmas Invasion, etc). Des problèmes moteurs pouvaient survenir, et il pouvait être pris de spasmes aléatoires (DW: The Eleventh Hour). Les différentes incarnations du Docteur vécurent ces "crises post-régénération" chacune à leur manière. Le Deuxième Docteur, s'il s'adapta assez vite à son nouveau corps, commença à avoir des troubles de l'identité, parlant du "Docteur" à la troisième personne comme s'il s'agissait d'une entité différente (DW: The Power of the Daleks). Sa troisième incarnation resta un long moment dans un état de fatigue avancé (DW: Spearhead from Space) tout comme sa dixième incarnation (DW: The Christmas Invasion). De la même manière, le Quatrième Docteur fut pris de délire et de pertes de mémoire, et fut mis au repos pendant quelques jours avant de reprendre conscience (DW: Robot). Le Cinquième Docteur mit un moment à se rappeler sa propre identité et alterna de brusques évanouissements et des montées ponctuelles d'énergie (DW: Castrovalva). Sa sixième incarnation commença dans un état de confusion extrême qui l'amena à essayer d'étrangler sa compagne Peri, et éprouva des dépressions et des sauts d'enthousiasme avant d'arriver à un état stable (DW: The Twin Dilemma). Le Septième Docteur se retrouva suffisamment affaibli pour que la Rani lui lave le cerveau en lui faisant croire qu'elle était sa compagne Mel (DW: Time and the Rani). Le Huitième Docteur souffrit d'une importante amnésie; il avait été déclaré cliniquement mort quelques heures avant sa régénération à cause d'un anesthésiant qui lui avait été administré (DW: Le Seigneur du Temps). Le Neuvième Docteur se considéra lui-même comme "pas encore calibré" et se compara à un crabe en mue attendant de se durcir (RN: The Beast of Babylon). Le Onzième Docteur eut une grande faim mais détesta toutes les nourritures qu'il goûtait (DW: The Eleventh Hour). Le Douzième Docteur, immédiatement après sa régénération, oublia comment piloter le TARDIS (DW: The Time of the Doctor) puis délira pendant les heures qui suivirent, incapable de distinguer Clara Oswald de Handles ou de Strax (DW: Deep Breath). Une chambre Zéro pouvait aider à surmonter le processus de post-régénération car elle permettait de s'émanciper de toute distraction extérieure (DW: Castrovalva). Le Deuxième Docteur suggéra que le TARDIS jouait un rôle crucial dans le processus (DW: The Power of the Daleks). Le Dixième Docteur dit qu'il avait besoin du TARDIS pour que cela se passe bien. Un bon repos pouvait aider le cerveau à se soigner, et se réveiller trop tôt causait une implosion neurale. Il expliqua ensuite que les tanins du thé aidait à guérir les synapses et pouvait donc accélérer le processus (DW: The Christmas Invasion). Si un Seigneur du Temps était rendu inconscient, la régénération pouvait théoriquement recommencer (RN: The Power of the Daleks). En effet, lorsque le le Brigadier dit au Quatrième Docteur qu'il avait changé, en faisant référence à ses vêtements, le Docteur crut qu'il s'était de nouveau régénéré (DW: Robot). Mais le sommeil pouvait l'aider à se remettre du délire post-régénération (DW: Deep Breath). S'ils perdaient un membre, les Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient le faire repousser s'ils étaient encore dans les quinze heures qui suivaient un cycle de régénération, après quoi le corps se stabilisait (DW: The Christmas Invasion). La régénération pouvait fatiguer mais également donner une plus grande endurance. Ainsi le Douzième Docteur tomba d'un arbre, mais cela ne l'affecta pas (DW: Deep Breath). Après sa régénération, le Quatrième Docteur montra pendant un court instant une force bien plus importante que d'habitude: il fut capable de casser une brique en deux d'un coup de karaté. Mais une fois remis totalement, il ne put répéter son exploit (DW: Robot). Le Huitième Docteur, quand à lui, fit sortir une porte blindée de ses gonds à mains nues, quelques secondes après sa régénération (DW: Le Seigneur du Temps). Melody Pond, suite à sa seconde et dernière régénération, survécut à des coups de feu tirés par des soldas Nazi et concentra une rafale d'énergie régénérative qu'elle lança sur eux (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). Cependant, certains Seigneurs du Temps traversaient le processus régénératif avec peu ou aucune complication. Ce fut le cas de Romana (DW: Destiny of the Daleks) ainsi que River Song (DW: Let's Kill Hitler), une humaine qui avait des traits de Seigneurs du Temps parce qu'elle avait été conçue dans le TARDIS alors qu'il traversait le vortex du temps (DW: A Good Man Goes to War). Le Général, après sa dixième régénération, déclara simplement qu'elle était "redevenue normale" (DW: Hell Bent). Un Seigneur du Temps pouvait souffrir de dissonance régénérative: les personnalités de ses incarnations précédentes ressurgissaient toutes (sans toutefois pouvoir contrôler son corps). L'un d'eux devint un dangereux criminel qui, sous sa onzième incarnation, se faisait appeler le Onze (AUDIO: The Eleven). Limites Les Seigneurs du Temps se régénéraient en cas de blessures graves, mais le processus n'avait rien de certain et il arrivait qu'un Seigneur du Temps soit incapable de se régénérer. D'après River Song, il était possible de tuer de façon permanente un Seigneur du Temps en l'abattant au bon moment pendant qu'il se régénérait (DW: The Impossible Astronaut). L'énergie Artron était indispensable à la régénération et son absence rendait donc la régénération impossible (RN: The Banquo Legacy, AUDIO: Repeat Offender). De l'acide pouvait également empêcher un Seigneur du Temps de se régénérer correctement (RN: Night of the Humans). Dans certains cas, un tir de staser pouvait empêcher la régénération c'est ce qu'insinua Maxil (DW: Arc of Infinity). D'après Gandar, un staser était l'une des rares armes capables de tuer définitivement un Seigneur du Temps (RN: The Shadows of Avalon). Cependant, le Général put se régénérer après avoir été abattu par le Douzième Docteur avec une arme de la garde rapprochée du Président (DW: Hell Bent). Plusieurs Seigneurs du Temps moururent sans se régénérer après avoir été tués avec L'éliminateur à compression de tissus du Maître (DW: The Deadly Assassin). Poignarder ou tirer sur les deux cœurs d'un Seigneur du Temps à la fois pouvait le tuer (RN: The Shadows of Avalon, World Game). Missy recommanda à UNIT d'employer huit snipers, trois pour chaque cœur et deux pour son tronc cérébral, afin que Clara Oswald se sente en sécurité pour parler avec elle. Selon elle, il leur faudrait la "désactiver" rapidement avant qu'elle ne se régénère (DW: The Magician's Apprentice). La noyade pouvait aussi empêcher la régénération (DW: Turn Left). Lorsque le Huitième Docteur mourut dans le crash d'un vaisseau spatial, sa régénération ne se déclencha pas. Les Sœurs de Karn le restaurèrent temporairement et lui fournirent un élixir capable de provoquer le processus de régénération (DW: The Night of the Doctor). Des copies du Douzième Docteur moururent de blessures trop graves pour qu'il puisse se régénérer lorsqu'elles furent touchées par le Voile dans son propre cadran de confession. Cependant, elles ne moururent pas immédiatement. En effet, même si un Seigneur du Temps ne pouvait se régénérer, toutes les cellules de son corps continuaient d'essayer et la véritable mort pouvait mettre des jours à se produire. Le Docteur se servit à chaque fois de ce petit sursaut de vie pour enclencher un appareil de téléportation et faire revenir son corps tel qu'il l'était au moment où il était arrivé, donc en premier lieu sans ses souvenirs de ce qu'il venait de se passer (DW: Heaven Sent). Les particules rétro-génitrices furent spécifiquement créées par les Daleks dans le but d'empêcher la régénération (AUDIO: X and the Daleks). Certains médicaments, tels que des anesthésiants utilisés sur Terre, étaient capables de perturber le processus de régénération (DW: Le Seigneur du Temps). Le Cinquième Docteur n'était pas sûr que d'être capable de se régénérer après avoir contracté la toxémie du Spectrox et en effet, sa transformation en son incarnation suivante ne se produisit " pas un instant trop tôt" (DW: The Caves of Androzani). Cycle de régénération Les Seigneurs du Temps avaient un cycle de douze régénérations, c'est à dire un maximum de treize corps. Au-delà de cette limite, la mort était inévitable (DW: The Deadly Assassin, Le Seigneur du Temps, The Time of the Doctor). Cette limite fut imposée par Rassilon, à la fois pour des raisons biologiques et éthiques (AUDIO: Zagreus, ''DW: ''The Five Doctors). Un Seigneur du Temps dans sa dernière incarnation pouvait choisir d'entamer une dernière régénération qui causait alors sa mort. C'est le cas d'Azmael, qui se suicida pour détruire une entité maléfique qui se trouvait dans son corps (DW: The Twin Dilemma). Le Onzième Docteur menaça également Mr Clever, un Cyberplanificateur qui contrôlait la moitié de son cerveau, de se régénérer pour le détruire (DW: Nightmare in Silver) alors qu'il n'avait terminé son cycle de régénérations (DW: The Time of the Doctor). Il y avait cependant plusieurs exceptions à cette règle. Le Haut Conseil pouvait décider d'accorder un nouveau cycle de régénérations à un Seigneur du Temps qui leur fournissait une aide exceptionnelle. Ils le proposèrent ainsi au Maître pour qu'il accepte de sauver les différentes incarnations du Docteur piégées dans la Zone mortelle (DW: The Five Doctors). Ils le ressuscitèrent effectivement, mais bien plus tard, et il fut capable de se régénérer à nouveau à au moins deux reprises (AUDIO: Eyes of the Master, DW: Utopia, Dark Water). Le Onzième Docteur prétendit une fois être capable de se régénérer 507 fois (SJA: Death of the Doctor). Cependant, il s'avéra qu'il était bien soumis à la règle des douze régénérations, et seule l'aide des Seigneurs du Temps, qui lui donnèrent un nouveau cycle sur Trenzalore, lui permit de se régénérer pour devenir le Douzième Docteur (DW: The Time of the Doctor). Par la suite, le Docteur (DW: Kill the Moon) et Rassilon ont tous deux admis ne pas savoir combien de régénérations ce nouveau cycle contenait (DW: Hell Bent). Transfert d'énergie régénérative En 1977, un être du nom de Mawdryn et son équipage, dans une tentative désespérée de mettre fin au cycle de renaissance et de morts qu'ils subissaient, essayèrent de forcer le Cinquième Docteur à leur donner ses huit régénérations restantes afin de prendre possession de ses "morts". Le Docteur accepta pour soigner ses compagnons, qui s'étaient fait infecter par Mawdryn. Mais ce fut finalement l'énergie libérée lorsque le Brigadier de 1983 rencontra celui de 1977 qui joua ce rôle, évitant au Docteur de perdre ses régénérations (DW: Mawdryn Undead). La main du Dixième Docteur, coupée et remplacée peu de temps après sa régénération (DW: The Christmas Invasion), fut récupérée par Jack Harkness (DW: Utopia) puis par le Docteur lui-même; lorsqu'il fut touché par un Dalek, il parvint à canaliser son énergie régénérative dans cette main et put ainsi éviter de changer de visage tout en soignant son corps. Cette énergie était toujours active et Donna Noble, une humaine, la toucha accidentellement. Ceci provoqua une méta-crise à double sens: la main régénéra le corps de son propriétaire à partir d'elle-même, créant ainsi un autre Dixième Docteur, et Donna obtint l'esprit d'un Seigneur du Temps. Cependant, la présence de ces deux esprits dans son cerveau manqua de la détruire et pour la protéger, le Docteur fut forcé d'effacer toute mémoire qu'elle avait de lui (DW: Journey's End). Un Seigneur du Temps mort ou au bord de la mort pouvait être ramené à la vie à l'aide d'énergie régénérative, mais la quantité d'énergie requise était très importante et représentait donc une grande perte pour le donneur. Melody Pond, dans sa troisième incarnation, donna l'équivalent de toutes ses régénérations restantes pour sauver le Onzième Docteur (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). Le Onzième Docteur soigna le poignet cassé de River Song en lui transférant un peu d'énergie régénérative, ce qui la mit en colère car il s'agissait selon elle d'un gâchis (DW: The Angels Take Manhattan). Cela montre par ailleurs que les Seigneurs du Temps avaient encore de l'énergie régénérative pendant leur dernière incarnation puisque le Docteur ne pouvait déjà plus se régénérer (DW: The Time of the Doctor). Le Douzième Docteur essaya de donner une petite quantité d'énergie régénérative à Davros pour lui permettre de voir un dernier lever de soleil, et supposa que cela lui couterait peut-être un bras un une jambe dans le futur. Davros utilisa cette énergie pour la transmettre à tous les Daleks présents sur Skaro (DW: The Witch's Familiar). Une simulation numérique du Douzième Docteur essaya de soigner sa cécité en transférant l'énergie destinée à une régénération future et supposa que dans le pire des cas, cette expérience pourrait lui coûter sa faculté à se régénérer (DW: Extremis). Le Douzième Docteur montra aussi la faculté de simuler une régénération, en faisant jaillir de l'énergie régénérative de sa tête et de ses mains sans avoir été blessé. Cette énergie se dissipa sans qu'il n'eut à la transférer quelque part (DW: The Lie of the Land). Contrôle de régénération Si la régénération était généralement déclenchée par une blessure mortelle, certains Seigneurs du Temps se montrèrent capable de la contrôler à différents degrés. Romana I sembla se régénérer sur un coup de tête (DW: Destiny of the Daleks) et Azmael décida d'entamer une régénération pour se suicider (DW: The Twin Dilemma) ce que le Onzième Docteur menaça également de faire (DW: Nightmare in Silver). Certains maux et blessures pouvaient être soignés sans avoir recours à une régénération, en passant par un coma de récupération (DW: Planet of the Daleks, RN: Vanishing Point). Le Maître avait la capacité de définir l'apparence de chacune de ses incarnations (RN: Harvest of Time). Romana eut également cette capacité à au moins une occasion. Le Docteur critiqua le choix de Romana II de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne (DW: Destiny of the Daleks). Melody Pond, peu de temps avant sa dernière régénération, déclara se concentrer sur une taille spécifique pour sa garde-robe (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). Le Docteur, en revanche, n'avait pratiquement aucun contrôle sur ses régénérations. Le Cinquième Docteur, en découvrant son visage, dit que c'était le problème avec la régénération: on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'on allait avoir (DW: Castrovalva). Le Neuvième Docteur dit quelque chose de similaire peu avant de se régénérer (DW: The Parting of the Ways). Cela devint une de ses habitudes de s'examiner attentivement peu de temps après s'être transformé (DW: The Power of the Daleks, Spearhead from Space, Robot, The Caves of Androzani, The Christmas Invasion, The End of Time, Twice Upon a Time). Le Septième (DW: Time and the Rani) et le Dixième Docteur comparèrent la régénération à une loterie (DW: The Day of the Doctor). Cependant, le Douzième Docteur remarqua que son visage était familier et en déduit qu'il l'avait choisit inconsciemment (DW: Deep Breath). Il comprit plus tard que ce visage était celui de Lobus Caecilius, un homme qu'il avait décidé de sauver ainsi que sa famille alors qu'il était supposé mourir lors de l'éruption du Vésuve à Pompéi en l'an 79 (DW: The Girl Who Died, The Fires of Pompeii). Lorsque son heure fut venue, le Premier Docteur commença à se régénérer mais refusa de laisser le processus se dérouler complètement, c'est pourquoi son apparence fut légèrement modifiée avant qu'il ne finisse par accepter de changer (DW: Twice Upon a Time). Il était également possible d'exercer un certain contrôle sur la régénération des autres. Par exemple, les Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient condamner l'un des leurs à se régénérer (DW: The War Games). Ils étaient par ailleurs capables d'accorder à quelqu'un un nouveau cycle complet de régénérations (DW: The Five Doctors, Utopia, The Time of the Doctor) ou au contraire de lui retirer toutes se régénérations restantes (DW: The Ultimate Foe). Le gantelet de Rassilon pouvait forcer un Seigneur du Temps à se régénérer jusqu'à sa dernière incarnation (DW: Hell Bent). Les Sœurs de Karn avaient des élixirs qui pouvait déclencher et contrôler la régénération d'un Seigneur du Temps qui était trop mal en point pour se régénérer lui-même. Ces potions permettaient de déterminer l'apparence, le sexe, l'âge apparent et la personnalité de la nouvelle incarnation (DW: The Night of the Doctor). Avec difficulté, les Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient décider de ne pas se régénérer, ce qui revenait à un suicide (RN: The Power of the Daleks) Le Maître le fit pour éviter de devenir le prisonnier du Dixième Docteur (DW: Last of the Time Lords) et parce qu'il avait un plan pour ressusciter (DW: The End of Time). Le Premier et le Douzième Docteur refusèrent de se régénérer et gardèrent leur apparence tandis qu'ils mourraient lentement, mais ils finirent par accepter leur sort et se régénérèrent (DW: Twice Upon a Time). Rassilon avait apparemment découvert une véritable forme d'immortalité au-delà de la régénération, mais la garda secret car il pensait que c'était trop dangereux pour la partager. Il enferma ce secret avec lui dans sa tombe dans la Zone mortelle de Gallifrey. Selon Borusa, l'immortalité de Rassilon était "une régénération corporelle perpétuelle, sans fin" (DW: The Five Doctors). Missy, une incarnation du Maître, poignarda une incarnation précédente d'elle-même de manière "précise". Elle provoqua ainsi sa régénération mais en lui laissant certain laps de temps avant que le processus ne se déclenche (DW: The Doctor Falls). État de grâce Selon le Douzième Docteur, lorsqu'un Seigneur du Temps était mourant et sur le point de se régénérer, il pouvait résister à la régénération pendant un certain temps, sans devoir en subir les conséquences à son incarnation suivante. Pendant cet "état de grâce", comme l'appelait le Docteur, le Seigneur du Temps devait choisir de se régénérer ou non, car il devenait de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. À la fin de cette période, s'il ne se régénérait pas, il mourait définitivement (DW: Twice Upon a Time). Si l'état de grâce était volontaire, certaines formes de blessures mortelles pouvaient induire un état similaire. Ainsi, quand le Troisième Docteur fut bombardé de radiations mortelles sur Metebelis III (DW: Planet of the Spiders), il passa dix ans à dériver avec son TARDIS sans se régénérer, et il ne put mourir que lorsqu'il arriva enfin au QG d'UNIT (RN: Love and War). Il ne peut par ailleurs se régénérer que grâce à l'aide de K'anpo Rimpoche (DW: Planet of the Spiders). Le Premier Docteur, par peur du changement, retint sa régénération pendant plusieurs heures. Cependant, son visage ne resta pas le même et commença à changer pendant l'état de grâce. À la fin de celui-ci, juste avant de se régénérer, il s'évanouit (DW: Twice Upon a Time) Cependant, sa régénération fut relativement douce (DW: The Tenth Planet) comparée à celles des autres incarnations qui retardèrent leur régénération (DW: The End of Time, Twice Upon a Time). Le Cinquième Docteur fut capable de retenir sa régénération pendant plusieurs heures (AUDIO: Winter) tandis qu'il recherchait l'antidote à la Spectrox toxaemia qui l'avait infectée. Il accepta finalement de se régénérer, n'ayant réussi qu'à récupérer assez d'antidote pour sauver sa compagne Peri (DW: The Caves of Androzani). Le Neuvième Docteur retarda un peu sa régénération pour avoir le temps d'expliquer ce qui allait se passer à Rose Tyler (DW: The Parting of the Ways). Le Dixième Docteur, après avoir été exposé à une dose mortelle de radiations, prit le temps de retourner voir ses compagnons (DW: The End of Time) ainsi que des compagnons de ses incarnations précédentes (SJA: Death of the Doctor). Lorsque son état de grâce prit fin, il fut submergé par une vague de douleur et ne parvint à revenir dans son TARDIS qu'au prix de beaucoup d'efforts. Lorsque sa régénération se déclencha, elle fut extrêmement violente et détruisit la salle de contrôle du TARDIS (DW: The End of Time). Dans un corps très âgé, le Onzième Docteur, après avoir reçu un nouveau cycle de régénérations par les Seigneurs du Temps, put utiliser l'énergie régénérative pour "rebooter" son corps dans un état plus jeune. Il eut ainsi l'occasion de dire adieu à Clara sous la forme qu'elle connaissait le mieux, avant de se changer brutalement en Douzième Docteur (DW: The Time of the Doctor).en:Regeneration cs:Regenerace de:Regeneration es:Regeneración pt:Regeneração ro:Regenerare Catégorie:Pouvoirs des Seigneurs du Temps Catégorie:Régénération Catégorie:Anatomie et physiologie